Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2016
11:40 ey 12:03 gtg 01:08 fucking nothing happens here 01:10 i made a bad pun involving original. 01:11 ey 01:11 btw tup 01:11 i need to mention this 01:11 prototype po when shes active in cam 7 her bottom jaw disconnects from her head 01:14 that seems to happen quite a bit 01:14 not really 01:14 i never see her jaw disconnect in other rooms 01:14 well 01:14 just saw it in vent hall 01:14 in the main hall it seems like it isn't really touching the endo head 01:15 im surprised no one saw that 01:15 also prototype laa-laa's mugshot 01:16 thats... odd 01:16 maybe the prototypes withering made their jaws disconnect...? 01:16 it would explain dipsy lack-of-one 01:16 it seems their suit and endo jaw may just be independantly moved 01:17 since sometimes the endo jaw moves along with the suit, but sometimes the suit moves by itself 01:17 another illogical game thing 01:19 its weird tbh 01:19 btw tup 01:20 you can slightly see the error in p. po's mugshot as well 01:20 yea 01:32 ey 01:32 Ey 01:33 (Test) 01:35 Do you want to know what I find really illogical? 01:35 wat 01:36 WIKI GOD DAMMIT 01:36 *wifi 01:36 how the hell did Tubbyland Entertainment lose a whole animatronic? 01:37 oops, im sorry, TWO animatronics!! 01:37 some guys stole them? 01:37 wait 01:37 2? 01:37 wasn't only one stolen? 01:37 I'm talking about P. Tinky and NooNoo 01:37 but. p. tinky has his own ai 01:37 plus he only appears if theres a fire 01:37 i know but, just think about this 01:38 ALSO remember the hole hes in 01:38 could of callasped when he was standing over it 01:38 how did the company lose the tallest animatronic in the whole Wearhouse?? 01:38 cowhat. 01:38 by having him fall into a place they don't know about 01:38 if that was the case, then someone might have saw him in the hole 01:38 the warehouse is how old now? 01:38 uh... 01:38 remember cowhat 01:38 30+ years? 01:39 it could of happened WHEN it was night. 01:39 therefor NO ONE saw him fall 01:39 I love FNaTL logic, ya know 01:39 it could've happened at anytime nobody was looking 01:40 an animatronic managed to survive for 30 whole years and not lose anything, but an arm and a few parts of the costume. 01:40 well 01:40 30!!! 01:40 same could be said for springtrap 01:40 hes around 30+ years old 01:41 Yeah, but he wants like Po 01:41 ? 01:41 what? 01:41 he was probably 100% intact before PG died in him 01:41 um sorry but cowhat 01:41 *he isnt 01:41 cowhat 01:41 he was scrapped due to a spring lock thing 01:42 Look, I understand that Springs was left to rot for 30 years, but dint you think Po would have lost more than just an arm? 01:42 like a leg 01:42 or her head? 01:43 she lost her eyes cowhat. 01:43 also remember robots can't really decay 01:43 Say that to the WG5 01:43 metal doesn't exactly fall apart 01:44 If FN2 can do it, than so can FNaTL 01:44 five nights 2? 01:44 final nights i think 01:44 Final Nights 2 01:44 oh no were not bringing any other fan game logic into TL 01:44 Ignited Bonnie had no head 01:44 so? 01:44 im pretty sure they were burnt 01:44 its FN 01:44 *burnt 01:44 not FNATL 01:45 im just saying that Pi could still work without a head 01:45 *Po 01:45 FN 2 had something actually happen to the animatronics 01:45 but its not FN logic bruh. 01:45 that's why they're more broken 01:45 its FNATL 01:45 tup remember 01:45 FNaTL animatronics were just left alone for a long time 01:45 the custard explosion 01:45 That's another think that has a lot of logic holes imo 01:46 *thing 01:46 also tup 01:46 something i just realized 01:46 burnt suit and maybe melted wires, against shards flying into parts 01:46 po's 2nd stage in the repair room is literally TL 1's icon 01:46 wait no 01:46 im not thinking right 01:46 Like: how is Dipsy's head the ONLY thing that got affected by the explosion? 01:47 im still tired 01:47 well 01:47 dipsy could of been far away from it cowhat. 01:47 how did Tinky, and ONLY Tinky lose his legs 01:47 dude, the room was small 01:47 remember cowhat its METAL. 01:47 and cowhat 01:47 tinky was the 2nd closest to the explosion 01:48 if the explosion was enough to make Po go blind and Tinky leg less, don't you think it would have done more to Dipsy? 01:48 01:48 look 01:48 see how far dipsy is 01:48 maybe dipsy is just lucky 01:48 and laa-laa was shielded 01:48 laa-laa lost her head 01:49 tinky probably blocked her since in the image hes in front of her 01:49 yea 01:49 I just noticed something 01:49 tinky lost his legs and fell, then shards flew over him and hit laa-laa 01:49 how is PTLD's costume head just floating there? 01:49 hes a hallucination. 01:49 technically 01:50 actually, it's kind of the same with most other parts 01:50 the endo doesn't seem to be touching the suit very much 01:50 hallucination guys. 01:51 But he was made from spare parts 01:51 prototypes have the same thing 01:51 you just can't see the inside of their suit heads 01:51 he was made to make po destroy the machine 01:52 also remember PTLD could have been destroyed 01:52 Do you know what I would love to see? 01:52 if its FNATL 4 then no 01:52 somekind of Sister Location style FNaTL sequel 01:52 i still say no 01:52 FNaTL: Brother Location 01:52 FNATL has enough games 01:53 Eh, debatable 01:53 story's solved, there's not really any loose ends left 01:53 ^ 01:53 the last blog post crit made tied the rest of it together 01:53 the story of PTLD WAS debatable. unless night 6 call in 3 01:53 Then why don't we add more onto the story? 01:53 a new FNaTL game would have to be a different story 01:53 something useless like FNaW 4 did 01:53 ....because it would ruin the series 01:54 3 is the end game for a reason 01:54 and also, FNaTL isn't FNaF 01:54 i love FNaW 4 but the story to it is dumb 01:54 FNATL isnt FNAW 01:54 im just saying 01:55 i just think there should not be another TL 01:55 theres enough games 01:55 yea 01:55 all 3 has ups and downs 01:55 the story is solved. 01:56 if i made a FNATL 4 it wouldn't be related to 1 2 and 3 01:56 there's a reason why he's done with FNaTL, and that's because FNaTL is finished 01:56 Well, yeah, but there's one mystery left 01:56 'would have a brand new story 01:56 what mystery? 01:56 what gender is NooNoo? (Kappa) 01:56 dont fucking start that please 01:57 i know its a joke but really 01:58 What gender is PTLD? (Kappa) 01:58 male. 01:58 Nope 01:59 transgender 01:59 i hope your joking. 01:59 70% male 01:59 or something 01:59 according to pieces 02:00 but seriously, he doesn't have a gender 02:00 That's why PTLD is Transgender 02:00 well 02:00 if it was transgender 02:00 it had to have a gender before 02:01 Well, it might have been male 02:01 he never changed 02:01 im leaning more towards male 02:01 out of all things were talking about 02:01 it has to be a characters gender XD 02:01 ptld's hand is female 02:02 can we not give ptld genders pls XD 02:02 we'll just name body parts genders XD' 02:02 Well, if you wanna technical, robots don't have genders 02:02 cowhat 02:02 its TL 02:02 theres a walking speaker. 02:02 lets not bring normal logic in 02:02 technically it's their character has genders, but ptld doesn't have an exact character 02:03 hes technically a hybrid 02:03 decimated is an exception to the laws of the universe 02:03 and the trumpet is just a trumpet on legs 02:03 decimated is male due to his voice 02:03 he has three voices dude. 02:03 two female and one male. 02:03 no... 02:04 as far as i know hes only voiced by crit 02:04 Did you not watch the trailer for the Teletubbie reboot? 02:04 .... 02:04 in-game he has a male voice, and a gibberish 02:04 im talking about the game cowhat. 02:04 still, it could have female voices 02:04 decimated also has a gibberish 02:05 but 02:05 wasn't TL3 out before the reboot 02:05 I love how we're debating the gender of a vacuum and a trumpet 02:05 ....were not even talking about noonoo 02:05 And a Frankenstein hell Teletubbie 02:06 Why did Crit choose Po to be the main antagonist again? 02:06 she was his fave 02:06 also 02:07 i like how its not noted dipsy was originally going to the left door in TL3 02:07 TL 1 you mean 02:07 no wait 02:07 no 02:07 TL 3? 02:07 TL 3 map 02:07 Unused Content?file=Planned routes.png 02:07 oh yea 02:07 that image 02:07 proto po was also gonna enter the right door 02:08 and original was originally going into the vent 02:08 he wouldn't fit XD 02:08 probably was changed because all the heads 02:08 I'm glad Crit didn't do that 02:08 yea 02:08 hes too fat 02:09 yea but i think proto po going to the right door and dipsy going left is noteworthy but thats just my thoughts 02:09 btw 02:09 on the page for the map 02:09 maybe proto po was changed so she could have the thing with skipping the blind spot 02:09 diupsy was not planned to go right 02:09 sipsy* 02:09 since there's no camera for the right door 02:09 dipsy* 02:10 I love how small Old Po is compared to NooNoo 02:12 If that's how NooNoo looked in TL2 then it could suck up kids like dust 02:14 po's left arm is clipping into the vent in the ventilation shaft 02:16 (test) 02:18 p. po 02:18 's left arm and chest clips into the vent as well 02:20 sudden deederoni 02:21 talking to a friend 02:22 I'm watching Pokemom vids 07:19 Hi Tup 07:19 ey 08:53 chat loger pls 09:21 new image on scottgames 09:21 Really? 09:21 yea, office this time 09:22 also chat logger is being a dongle right now 09:22 http://scottgames.com/ 09:23 the player was a green wireframe box this whole time 09:25 I knew it! 09:30 another one 09:31 chica in office now 09:31 I see it 10:00 aye 10:01 Hoi 10:02 https://i.redd.it/agwm5nujo7ex.png 10:02 Wow, people are already starting to make memes out of those images 10:03 https://i.redd.it/4qiccuhc97ex.png you have no idea 10:04 Lemme guess, did that image say "ITS TIME TO STOP"? 10:04 https://i.redd.it/r33or3ztg7ex.png 10:05 Oh god, do they ever end?? 10:05 nope. 10:06 and there beautiful 10:27 a 2016 08 08